Un amour de vampire
by tonaru
Summary: Qui aurai cru un amour possible entre toi et moi, en tout cas pas moi et surtout pas avec un Uchiwa prétentieux ! Je suis et resterai le meilleur vampire n'est-ce pas Uchiwa ? - LEMON. Je suis dyslexique est cette fiction n'est pas corrigé !


C'est la première fois que je poste ici, j'espère que ce One Shot va vous plaire.  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes fautes, ma fiction n'a pas été corrigé et je suis dyslexique.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi on me prend pour la personne la plus faible alors que lui c'est toujours le plus fort je trouve que la vie est injuste je sais je suis petit, blond, avec des yeux bleu très claire, oui j'ai le physique d'une jeune fille mais, pourtant moi qui suis le dernier héritier de ma famille et, aussi le dernier vampire de mon espèce, il faut que se crétin imbécile que j'aime a en crever me vole la vedette ….Parce que monsieur et grand, a une belle chevelure en cu de canard, et aussi il a la peau pale donc tous monde ou plutôt croient que c'est lui le dernière des vampires, alors que c'est moi mais j'ai pas le droit de le révéler sinon beaucoup de personne tenterai de prendre mes pouvoir alors on m'a placée chez lui, chez se putain Uchiwa car s'est la deuxième famille la plus puissante, ou plutôt ces crétins que tous le monde croient que c'est des vampire alors qu'ils ne sont que des demi-vampire ! Donc est que quelqu'un sur cette putain planète me comprend ?...La vie est tellement injuste moi aussi un jour je serai aussi grand que Sasuke et aussi plus beau que lui ! Mais pour l'instant mon principal problème n'est pas là, il se trouve sur moi plus exactement... Un uniforme de fille ! Oui le grand frère de Sasuke qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de cacher mon identité en me travestissant en fille, car pour lui je cours un grand danger donc il faut cacher ma véritable identité! Et de plus ! Je vous dis ! Je tombe comme par hasard dans sa classe car son frère comme par hasard est le directeur de l'école et qu'encore comme par hasard c'est une classe élite ! Et moi dans tous ça je suis le petit Orphelin que l'on doit absolument protéger sinon un grand malheur arriverai au village….toujours la même réplique j'ai impression d'être la princesse en travestie qui cours un danger et qui doit être sauver par un sale type qui se nomme Sasuke Uchiwa que j'aime a la folie et que je hais tant .Enfin bref voila ma petit vie en gros, je vous ai pas tout expliquer ! Désoler je suis un peu naïf des fois, notre monde est un peu spéciale, car tous le monde possède des pouvoirs extraordinaire mais ils sont classé par rang moi je suis le rang A+ et Sasuke et le rang B+++ ou plutôt A car au bout de trois « + » on est un A en gros, voila, il existe des sorcières, magicien, des anges à moitié disparut, quelque démon, et beaucoup autre ! Mais pour qui aient la paix avec les différences espèce ont un conçu un système simple ! Alors plusieurs village possède un chef qui est le plus sage tout d'abord mais aussi le plus puissant de son village afin que la paix règne tous ces villages on signer un accord a ne pas transgresser mais certain méchant le font tout de même c'est pour ça qui il y a aussi des chasseurs de méchant je les appelle comme sa car je trouve sa plus simple à dire.

Tout d'un coup une voix grave se fit entendre et le jeune petit blond déposa son stylo avec sont petit journal intime et le rangea a une vitesse folle pour ne pas qu'on le lise et descendit très vite les marches d'escalier pour ensuite se retrouver face a un jeune homme a la chevelure ténébreuse fine et une peau pâle cet personne le dépasser au moins de deux tête, son regarde est d'un noir obscure on ne pouvais pas il lire comme un livre ouvert.

« Naruto qu'est que tu foutaient encore là haut ? Dit moi tu sera pas par hasard en chaleur ?»Sa main glisse lentement sur les lèvres de Naruto pour si approché doucement. Le concernée serra les poings très fort avant te prend sa main et la jeter. « Ne me touche pas sale misérable ! Oublie pas ou est ta place ! » La voix dure de Naruto fit stopper les gestes tu brun qui eu un long sourire assez sadique et il lui répondit doucement en se rapprochant de son oreille « Oui monsieur le futur roi je n'oublierai pas ma place à l' avenir. » Les battements du cœur du Kitsune accéléra brutalement paniqué celui-ci poussa violemment Sasuke et lui répondit violent « Espèce abrutit j'interdis refaire ceci ! Je ne suis pas un plan de sexe ! Si tu en manque a ce point là tu n'as qu'aller chercher des femelle qui te pendront volontairement ! »

Un autre jeune homme arriva, cet personne ressemblais fortement a Sasuke sauf que celui-ci affait les cheveux attacher une queue de cheval et deux grand trait sur son long visage

P.O.V Naruto

Je remarque Itachi qui avais comme habitude un sentiment indifférent sur son visage neutre, je parie qui est là depuis longtemps et qui nous observais il ouvra la bouche doucement pour prendre la parole « Nous allons bientôt y aller Naruto-Sama veuille excuser mon jeune frère pour son comportement indigne » il s'inclina doucement en guise de respect, je n'ose pas lui dire mais je déteste quand il fait sa, j'aurai tellement préfère être un rang banale…j'était mieux dans mon autre famille avant il ne savais pas qui était et je amusais beaucoup depuis que je suis ici je trouve cela fatiguant. Je soupirais doucement et m'approcha de Itachi « Si te plait arrête te comporter aussi formellement envers moi sa me met mal a l'aise et sa doit te fatigué obéir a un gamin comme moi » doucement j'allai a la cuisine pour prendre un petit truck a mangé et je me rédigeai vers il se tenait toujours aussi formellement devant moi pour me dirigé vers la voiture, un jour je vais vraiment craquer j'aurai tu naitre dans une famille avec un rang Z la je n'aurais pas eu à subir tous sa.

« -Je suis désoler Naruto-Sama mais ceci est le règlement nous devon vous traiter ainsi même si sa ne vous plais pas c'est comme sa on ne peut pas changer les régler

-Je suis au courant Itachi-san mais comprenne moi je suis chez vous que depuis cinq mois je suis un parfait inconnu pour vous mais aussi vous ne savez presque rien sur se que j'ai vu ou vécu plutôt vous ne savez rien sur moi» Je me dirigeai vers la limousine qui nous attentais et Sasuke ouvrit doucement le port et j'assis au bout vers la vitre après Itachi et Sasuke assise en face de moi, je me demande comment tout cela va se dérouler

-Détrompe toi Dobe moi je sais des choses sur toi ! Tu adore ce repas stupide je lui coupai immédiatement la parole attende il parle de mes ramen tout de même

-Ce stupide repas s'appelle des ramen ! Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses Sasuke-kun !

-Je sais se qui est bon n'est-ce-pas Naruto-sama ?

Son regard était remplie de désire, Sasuke me fait de effet mais je ne peux me permettre d'y céder sinon je serai juste un plan cu comme tous les autres. Dans notre monde nous avons le droit d'avoir des relations spécifique mais quand on trouve notre moitié on ne doit pas se détaché de lui sa toujours été comme sa, depuis que je vie avec je pense toujours que Sasuke et ma moitié mais je n'ai pas droit aimé car je suis celui doit diriger ce pays plus tard je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de tel sentiment, je suis tellement pitoyable.

« Naruto-sama nous sommes arrivé a l'école, Vous vous appellerez Naruko Uzumaki, de plus vous serré présenter a la classe après vous annoncerez que vous la moitié de Sasuke et que votre catégorie et de rang B+ et tu iras à l'interna avec lui vous rentrerez le dimanche, du sang te sera donner avec l'infirmière tous les soirs voila je pense que il y a que sa.

-Attende une seconde dit-je subitement c'est quoi ce plan foireux ? Alors je suis la moitié de ce pervers ?

-Naruto-sama je ne suis pas un pervers je sais juste appréciée les choses a sa juste valeur, Ni-san c'est quoi ton plan exactement ? »

Itachi ne répondit et quitta la voiture en nous laissant moi et Sasuke avec nos interrogations. C'est pour sa que je n'aime pas les Uchiwa ils sont tous pareil toujours et distant ils ne chercher jamais à comprendre les autres.

J'arrivai après la sonnerie dans la classe de Sasuke et il présenter en tant que moitié comme l'avais prévus Itachi mais un gros blancs se fit dans la classes a cet annonce a fait un gros choque on dira, pourquoi tous monde me regarde avec des gros yeux je savais que s'était une mauvaise idée j'en étais sur

« -Euh…excuse moi mais tu es vraiment la moitié de Sasuke-sama ?

Quoi ? Me dit pas qui considère se crétin comme un dieu il n'est rien qu'un minable, je vais lui répondre à cette pauvre sot de couleur roses

-Oui, moi est Sasuke-kun nous nous aimonsénormément c'est le bonheur absolue ! »Dis-je avec un petit rie, tout d'un coup je sentie plusieurs aura négative émaner de la classe on dirait que j'ai dit une connerie, quand surgie de nulle part un ciseau, qui arriver a toute vitesse sur moi mais Sasuke arriva temps pour me prendre dans s'est bras et se décaler de la trajectoire du ciseau qui alla se planter droit sur le tableau. J'ai cru mourir pendant quelque seconde mais c'est quoi cette classe de malade pourquoi ils m'ont attaqué comme sa ?

Fin P.O.V Naruto

«- Celle qui recommence à faire une connerie pareil sur ma fiancés je la tue de mes propre main Les yeux de Sasuke deviens un rouge très vif et regarda tous les filles de sa classe qui semblais paralyser a cause du regarde meurtrie qui leur adresse, la jeune fille roses se leva et pointa son doigt en la direction de Naruto

-Comment peut-t-elle être ta moitié alors qu'elle est incapable évider un ciseau princes ? »

Le jeune Uchiwa soupira bruyamment la rentré avec Naruto commençais bien il savait que s'était une mauvaise idée de inscrit dans cette école puisqu'il aura beaucoup de rivalité maintenant

P.O.V Sasuke

Le reste de la journée était très mouvement, je ne sais comment je vais faire pour tenir toute le long de année, bon résumons la situation 14 tentative de lancé te projectile, 20 sortilège de magie noir, 58 piège explosive, 10 poison mortel dans le repas de la cantine….Je ne vais vraiment pas y arriver. Si seulement Itachi ne n'avait eu une idée aussi bête qu'elle soit, je vous jure si je pouvais je le tuerai bien moi-même, mais il faut que a chaque fois que Naruto ou sa stupide moitié a couette le défend. J'entends le ventre de Naruto gargouillé très fortement, normale avec toutes les tentatives qu'on a eues pour aujourd'hui il n'a pas pu manger

« -Sasuke je croient-

Je lui coupai la parole pour lui dire que je savais parfaitement qui mourrai de faim, mais celui-ci paniqua tous et me montra tu doigt une grosse et énorme chose de couleur marron très, très foncée avec une puanteur atroce qui se diriger droit sur nous, c'était une merde géante, j'attrapai Naruto par le bras et nous téléporta dans le bureau Itachi.

Au moment que lui et moi atterrions dans le bureau je ne savais pas que je perdrais la vus aussi rapidement, si vous avez vu se que j'ai vu, vous comprendre pourquoi dans quelque seconde, je vais tomber dans les pommes.

Fin tu P.O.V de Sasuke (demi-conscient)

Itachi n'avais que pour habille sa simple chemise de travaille entrouvres et il était en train te bosser a sa manière sur le bureau avec son chère et tendre Deidara qui était nu comme un vers sur le bureau en mode de soumission totale de plus divers objet trainais sur le bureau. L e choc fut totale pour le jeune ténébreux car il était déjà en train s'emboiter l'un à l'autre, pendant que notre petit blond innocent regarde la scène avec beaucoup attention, son petit nez saignant fortement et s'est joue rougie avec aussi après quelque seconde il alla rejoindre Sasuke au pays des rêve.

« -je pense que on les a un peu choqué Deid-chou

Tous en haletant Deidara tentai de répondre a Itachi

-Tachi je …dis…pas…bon...Idée…bureau

Itachi accéléra la cadence pour enfin se libère dans un dernière coup de rein violent dans l'intime de son blond, doucement il se retira et lui vola un baiser, Itachi se rapprocha de son oreille pour y murmure

-il faudra peut être les ramener a la maison tu ne pense pas Deid-chou ?

-Aurai tu oublier qui sont a l'internat ? Tu ferais mieux les ramener dans leur chambre Baka !

Plus tard notre petit couple déposa les deux évanouie dans la chambre, et retrouva a leur activer précédent. Après quelque heures de sommeil c'est dans la fin journée que Sasuke se réveilla en première voyant à coté de lui Naruto tout endormie il décida de le couvrit pour ne pas qui attrape trop froid ensuite lentement il se pencha vers les lèvres rosé de celui-ci pour il déposer un chartre baiser

« Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime Dobe et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte » Il se leva et commença à ranger les affaire tu blond dans l'armoire, quand d'un coup un gros bruit se fit s'était évidemment c'est Naruto qui venais de se réveiller et qui était tombé de du lit

« -Crétin ! Tu vas te faire mal rallonger toi je vais chercher ton sang a infirmerie

La respiration de Naruto accéléra rapidement et avec difficulté il eu du mal a parlé

-Sasu…donne moi…ton sang…

Il se releva doucement et approcha sensuellement de Sasuke qu'il avait du mal à ne pas regarder ailleurs que le corps de Naruto en détresse

-Arrête Baka ! Je vais chercher ton sang ! Si tu me mords sa veut dire que on ne pourra plus se séparer alors calme tes hormone !

P.O.V Sasuke

Merde il fallait que se baka soit en manque de sang, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui. Bon réfléchissions un plan très vite…

-Sasu….Aaahh…par pitié…

Merde, merde …il n'aide pas celui-là ! Bon go ! Je vais attacher sur le lit et hop ! Et vais plus mettre un truck dans la bouche pour pas que on l'entend gémir car s'est presque un appelle au viol, Sasuke calme toi et garde ton attitude Self contrôle…Bon je vais enfermer a clé comme sa il va rester calme pour le moment.

Ou se trouve encore cette putain infermière encore…a oui c'est vrais c'est autre coté du bâtiment, je ne vais vraiment pas m'en sortie aujourd'hui, tien voila Shikamaru, je me dirige lentement vers pour ne pas le surprend, il me remarqua et demande se qui allai pas je lui répondu que je ne me souviens plus ou est infirmerie, donc je suivie Shikamaru jusqu'au moment te franchir la porte de l'infirmerie on entendit des pas ou plutôt un troupeau de mouton Shikamaru fronça précipitamment dans l'infirmerie et attrapa la manche puis ensuite utilise son pouvoir pour rendre la porte invisible.

« -Je suis désoler Sasuke. Mais disons tes fan on beaucoup question a te posée sur ta jeune fiancée

-C'est pas grave soupirai-je Bon il faut que je récupère quelque chose

-Enfaite Sasuke peux-tu me dire ou tu l'as rencontré ? Elle me semble assez faible pour un B+ on dirait que ….laisse tomber s'est trop Galère.

-Je te promets Shikamaru je expliquerai plus tard mais j'ai vraiment besoin te ton aide, je voudrais juste que tu m'aide a contré s'est stupide attaque fait par des filles en furie et surtout que rien n'arrive a ma fiancé.

-Galère…d'accord mais s'est parce que tu es mon pote oublie pas sa ! Toi est tes problèmes, alors….tu ne ma jamais dépanner à chaque fois que je aidais je mérite une compensation comme même.

Je lui sourie gentiment et lui dit qui aura sa compensation, Shikamaru est le seul ami en qui j'ai une totale confiance, par rapport aux autres qui ne pense qu'a vouloir défier des personne comme moi car ils croisent qui pourrons me dépasser moi ? Un super beau mec, en gros un parfait Uchiwa, un pur et dure Seme, mais pourquoi se crétin ne craque pas a mon charme j'ai tous essayer ! J'ai fait le charmeur, dragueur, le gentil méchant…je désespère maintenant.

-Uchiwa ? Tu es dans tes rêves ? Je croyais que tu avais un truck un prend ici.

Merde…maintenant je pense a se Baka ! Bon il est ou son putain de sang ! Je fouillai un peu partout jusqu'à mettre un peu le bordèle et je trouvai enfin des pochettes de sang j'en pris 5 et les mit dans un petit sac de congélation.

-Dit moi Sasuke est que tous se sang et pour toi pou pas, car en regarda la quantité que tu as prit sa étonnerai…de plus que tu n'es qu'un demi-vampire tu peux de passer largement tu sang »

Là j'étais prit au piège Shikamaru avais déjà tous deviner alors que Naruto viens d'arriver se n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chances. Je lui dis juste de aide et de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre pour lui expliquer sinon la situation allait encore empirer déjà qu'elle n'était pas superbe, quand j'entrai avec Shikamaru il fut choquer a la vu te la position de celui-ci et murmura encore un galère, dans la chambre le regarde de Naruto est devenu encore plus…perturbant je le détachai vite et lui fit boire le sang que j'avais prit a l'infirmerie, après il s'endormie aussitôt.

« -Je parie que tu veux des explication …Enfaite Naruko n'est pas ma moitié sa tu as deviné, son vrais rang de puissance et A+ c'est un vrais vampire il est le dernière survivant de son espèce il y a très longtemps lord du massacre de son clan, sa mère qui était reine du royaume de Konoha avant avais réussir à fuir dans les bois avec son fils mais celle-ci perdit trop de sang te sang elle allait donc mourir elle laissant son enfant devant une maison et courut jusqu'à la forêt c'est là que on a retrouver son corps après

-Attend une minute, tu es en train de me dire que cette gonzesse est la princesse tu royaume ou plutôt notre futur reine ! dit-il avec acharnement,

-Oui « IL » est ! Il avait disparut depuis très longtemps sa va faire un peu près un an que nous avons retrouvé mais sa fait que 5 mois que je vie avec lui, mais avant lui et moi nous nous connaissons il m'a oublié a cause du choc qui a du avoir s'est tout se que je sais Shikamaru, maintenant que tu comprends la situation tu voudrais bien m'aider ? »

Et comme habitude il soupira, c'était un vrais choque pour lui, et surtout un lourd travaille et de responsabilité qui avais dans les bras maintenant.

« Tu as aussi beaucoup chances que on peut vivre avec notre FAUSE moitié dans notre chambre dit-il avec ironie

Après le départ de Shikamaru je décidai de aller me coucher et te laisser Naruto dans son habille de fille, car si je lui enlever s'est sur que je ne vais pas tenir avec lui, quel merdique journée j'ai passé, je n'ai même pas pu profiter des instant que j'avais avec se dobe, pourquoi se sale gamin prétentieux sois aussi aveugle ! Je parie qui préfère abandonner humanité pour mangé des ramen a la place, je vous jure que un jour je le violerai par terre il ne faudra pas qui vienne criée après ! Son super corps est vraiment une sculpture parfaite, il représente bien la création toute puissance de dieu, tien s'est quoi cette respiration…je me retourne immédiatement et j'aperçu Naruto dans mon lit en train de baver…très glamour, et se coller a moi comme si j'étais une peluche. Merci Kami-sama d'avoir entendue mon vœu, je vais pouvoir profiter de mon sommeil.

Fin du P.O.V Sasuke

Les deux tourtereaux dormie paisiblement s'en que personne vienne les déranger dans leur sommeil. Après les nombreux accidents que subie au débute de arrivée de Naruto celle-ci se calme ma avec le temps, Sasuke tu intervenir et menacer plusieurs fois pour que son fan club (sui n'a jamais voulut) arrête leur connerie, grâce au soutiens de Shikamaru les accidents se fit de moins moins nombreux et de moins moins dangereux étant donner qui est le président d'association des élèves de école. Après que les tensions se soit calmé Naruto réussi a bien intègre tu coté des filles et se fît pas mal d'amis, mais sa ne dura pas éternellement car comme notre petit blond est déguiser en fille il devait éviter tous obstacles, il avait réussie pour la piscine, mais cette fois-ci il devra porter une robe.

Naruto écrivait encore dans son journal intime, c'était pour lui une façon de décompresser et de na pas pété des câble.

« -Enfaite Sasuke tu ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit le jour de ma rentré, j'ai même tous oublier…

-Sa serai pas la première fois de toute façon soupira le brun tu es juste tombé dans les pommes car tu n'avais pas bu ton sang »

Naruto fit un grimasse en guise de réponse au ténébreux, et rangea son journal dans un petit coffre a clé _**(désoler s'est mon petit délire) **_et prit son sac en direction de la sortie

« -Tu vas ou comme sa ? Si c'est pour aider les filles pour le bal de soirée je t'interdis d'y aller

-Je vais comme même rejoindre les filles pour las aider a prépare la soirée teme, et de tous façon tu n'es rien autre que mon garde tu corps et non petit amie alors laisse moi respire.

-Baka…tu devrais savoir que en y allant tu devras porter un robe, et si je ne me trompe pas tu détestais cela non ? Alors arrête de jouer les gamin et viens plutôt aider à ranger la chambre que tu as foutue en désordre. »

La porte de la chambre calqua d'un coup, laissant un Sasuke très en rogne dans la chambre, Naruto se téléporta a la salle de classe pour retrouver s'est amie, qui était en train de tous prépare déjà. Sakura et Ino se disputais comme d'habitude sur le choix des costume, Hinata décora déjà la classe avec sa moitié Kiba, sous les regarde meurtrie de Neji ensuite Gaara ne fessais rien a part te regarde les filles se disputer et ensuite Shikamaru et Temari quitta la salle précipitamment sans donner la raison. Aujourd'hui s'était le grand jour car s'était un grand fête qui a lieu tous les trimestres pour aider les célibataire à trouver leur véritable moitié, chaque classe devais prépare quelque chose d'originale pour obtenir un récompense. Cette année la classe élite décida organiser un salon de thé mais rien n'était encore prêt, et par-dessus le marché il ne leur restait que très peu de temps.

« -Bon Dit je jeune blond très déterminer à les aider.

Les deux lui pointa trois costume différent « Naruko va essayer immédiatement les costume, on va occuper de la salle »

Là Naruto comprit son erreur et aurai du écouter Sasuke a la place de jouer à la forte tête, les vêtements présenter par Ino est Sakura était très sexy, alors le petit vampire prit la petit robe courte mais gonflante. Après c'être changer tous les regarde se porta sur lui, très gêner Naruto rougie fortement.

P.O.V Naruto

Je savais que j'aurai du écouter Sasuke pourquoi agis toujours comme sa avec lui, en plus tous le monde me regarde…s'est gênant ! Tien Gaara sa déplace en ma direction mais ! Mais ! Il fait quoi la ? D'où il me plaque au mur celui-là ? Pourquoi il prend mes deux poigner et les attache ?

« Pauvre chaton, c'est triste que Sasuke ne sois pas là pour te protéger ! »

Je voulais utiliser mais pouvoir, mais le problème c'est que tous monde nous regard est pas un seul bouge son cu pour aider « Lâche moi ! Je suis la moitié de Sasuke tu n'as pas le droit te me toucher ainsi ! »

Cette fois-ci il se approcha dangereusement son visage vers le mien et lécha mon cou avec sa mauvaise langue ! Beurk ! J'ai envie vomir !

« -Gaara arrête de déconner si Sasuke voit se que tu lui fais en se moment il va te tuer !

-Neji la ferme ! Et si quelqu'un autre a envie de empêcher te continué se que je suis en train de faire je lui coupe la tête avec mon sable est que c'est claire ? N'oublie pas que je suis un B++ » dit-il avec un ton très froid se con ! Il se croit fort en plus ! Tous monde se pétrifia aussitôt, merde quoi se sont tous des lâche ! J'en reviens pas que plus tard qu'ils seront mes futur soldat….merde…merde« -Bon petit chaton tu ne te défends pas ? Tu es un rang B+ pourtant ? Aurai-tu peur te moi ? » Putain il fait quoi la ? Son autre main glissa doucement sous ma robe ! Merde Sasuke bouge tes fesses ! Gaara me murmura dans l'oreille qui connaissais mon secret sur le coupe je n'ai pas comprit se qui voulais dire

« Libère moi immédiatement ! Sinon tu perdras très chère ! » Autant le menacer il fait la même chose avec moi ! Bon solution 1 utilise mes pouvoirs et mon camouflage sera foutu ! Solution 2 je tape entre c'est jambe ! Solution 3 je tente de me téléporte ! Merde ! Pourquoi sa marche pas la téléportassions ? !

« -Désoler petit poussin, mais regarde se que j'ai collé sur tes deux main. » Putain bordel de merde un sceau ! Bon la solution 1 ne servirai a rien, et ni la 3 passons a la deuxième solution ! Au Moment ou j'allais le frapper une aura dangereuse sortie de l'ombre et propulsa Gaara de l'autre coté de la salle, je sursautai a cause de la violence du choc, Gaara se mit à saigner et tout suite Sakura accourut a son secours pour le soigner

« Mais sa va pas a la tête Sasuke ! Tu as vu se que tu lui as fait ! Sakura hurlais très fort sur l'ombre qui n'était que Sasuke, d'un coup j'étais saisie d'une peur en le regardant il se dirigea vers moi et me détacha après il prit mon bras violemment pour emporté hors de la salle, mais putain il me fait sale se con !

« Lâche-moi idiot ! Je te haie ! Tu ne comprends ma langue ou quoi ? » Je sentie un terrible claque arrivée sur mon visage avec violence, il venait de me gifler.

Fin du P.O.V Naruto

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir assistèrent à la scène ébahie par la violence de la scène de ménage. Sasuke venais de gifler sa fausse moitié, des larmes monta aux yeux de Naruto et commença a déborde pour ensuite échapper sur sa joue rougie a endroit ou Sasuke l'avais tapé et le petit vampire disparut aussitôt il s'était téléporter très vite. Sasuke resta un moment là, des murmure se fît entendre et d'un coup il activa son sharingan et regarde tous les élèves dans le couloir, ils se turent tous immédiatement. Le jeune Uchiwa se téléporta à son tour avant de disparaitre.

Après cet disputer la classe ne revus plus Sasuke et ni Naruto les aider a la fête personne ne savais se qui leur était arrivée…Itachi envoya plusieurs abus à leur rechercher mais, aucune information leur parvenais. Après une longue rechercher le téléphone sonna se qui fît aussitôt sortie Itachi de s'est penser.

« -Itachi-san C'est la reine Tsunade a appareil elle voudrait vous parlé d'urgence

« -Merci Deid-chou tu est un vrais cœur. Allo Majesté ?

-Itachi ! C'est très urgent arrête les politesses ! On m'a apprit que Naruto-sama avais disparut et par-dessus le marché le Sasuke Uchiwa avec ?

-Je m'en excuse mais se que-

-Je ne veux aucune excuse débrouille toi pour les retrouver avant que le conseille soit au courant, se soir ils ont prévus passer a l'école pour voir si tous allais bien, retrouve les moi très vite ! Bib…Bib…Bib… »Le téléphone se raccrocha au nez de l'Uchiwa. Itachi ne savais plus ou donner de la tête, il ne savait pas comment les retrouver, maintenant il se retrouvait dans un sacré pétrin.

Du coté de Naruto celui-ci marchais dans la rue seul a pas très lent tout d'en pleurant, il portait toujours sur lui la robe courte qui avais du essayer, a cause de cela beaucoup de regarde pervers et sournois se dirigeais en sa direction, de plus le petit vampire s'était perdu il ne savait même pas ou y aller, c'est larmes continuais à couler sans arrête puis d'un coup on le poussa avec agressivité dans une ruelle sombre, plusieurs hommes baraquer attrapa Naruto, et le ligota et poussa de multiplie sceaux empêchant d'utiliser sa magie. L'un des hommes vêtu de noir s'approcha de du blond et commença a lui retire sa robe, Naruto tenta n'importe quoi pour se libère, il avait peur de se qui allait lui arriver, donc il se concentra au maximum et tous les hommes avais disparut dans fléau de sang, il venait te libère son pouvoir de vampire mais après il fut incapable de se déplacer car il avait utilisé trop magie d'un coup pour les éliminer, alors Naruto évanouie dans cette ruelle sombre et crasseuse. A son réveille Naruto remarqua qui n'était plus dans la ruelle mais dans une chambre qui connaissais absolument très bien, c'était celle de Sasuke, qui de plus était à coté de lui en train de dormie. Naruto se rapprocha doucement pour mieux observer les traits de son visage mais aussi entendre sa respiration, d'un coup Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, et nos deux héros ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pendant plusieurs seconde jusqu'au moment ou le téléphone se mit à retentir, c'était le téléphone de Sasuke qui sonna aussitôt il décrocha.

P.O.V Naruto

On entendit la voix d'Itachi qui hurlais à travers le téléphone de Sasuke, il était très en colère que on est disparut subitement après une longue conversation téléphonique Sasuke raccrocha et me ramena un petit bol avec des morceaux de glace.

« -Tu peux mettre de la glace sur ton visage sinon il va encore gonfler. Il me tenta les glaçons timidement mais je ne les prenais pas j'étais beaucoup trop en colère contre lui, sa gifle ma beaucoup blesser de intérieure, il soupira et reposa le bol sur le chevet puis il se leva j'attrapai sa manche et le fit chuté sur le lit.

- Excuse-toi immédiatement, c'est d'un ordre! Tu ma gifle sans aucune raison !

-Je t'ai nettoyé tes main qui était remplie de sang et je t'ai donné tu sang, tu devrais plutôt me remercié au lieu de crier pour rien !

-Je ne te remerciai pas tant que tu n'auras pas présenté tes excuses ! »

D'un coup il se mit en califourchon sur moi et prit mes main pour les tenir fermement pour ne pas que je puisse m'enfuir, son regarde me fit peur car il avait l'ai très en colère contre moi il serra sa pression qui avais sur mes main pour me faire comprendre qui ne faut pas que je tente quoi que se sois.

« Tu ne te rends te rien ! Et tu ne comprends rien ! Tu es le pire des Baka que je connais, quand Gaara ta toucher comment veut-tu que je ne t'en veux pas ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller mais comme un idiot tu es y aller sans écouter ! Tu ne sais a quel point j'étais en colère contre Gaara quand il ta toucher a cet endroit ! »

Il prit mes deux main et les attacha avec le lit et il me caressa exactement là ou m'avais touché Gaara, je frémis au contact de sa main glacé, mais je gigoter et me débattre pour qui arrête mais cette fois, il posa s'est lèvre sur les mienne.

Fin Du P.O.V Naruto

Sasuke plaqua c'est lèvre sur celle de Naruto qui fut surprit aussitôt, il tenta de forcé accédé a sa bouche qui eut avec facilité, Naruto le laissa entré dans sa bouche et leur langue se titillait et se mélangeais ensemble, un file de bave descendit doucement sur les joue de Naruto et le baiser deviens de plus en plus approfondir jusqu'à que Sasuke le coupa, pour reprendre sa respiration qui était devenu irrégulière.

«- Comprends-tu enfin mes sentiment Naruto ? » Le vampire était comme perdu dans se trouble de plaisir il voulait que Sasuke le touche encore, il le supplia mais celui-ci ne fit rien attentant la réponde de Naruto

« -Sasu…si-si... te plait…aime…moi…Co-comme …toi…tu…a-aime...

-Sait-tu dans quoi tu t'engage alors ? » Dit-il avec un grand sourire la réponse de Naruto se fut aussitôt d'un grand oui, Sasuke se rapprocha tu visage de Naruto est caressa s'est trois cicatrise finement dessiner, et il lui lécha la joue pour ensuite le détacher et balade s'est mains un peu partout sur son corps du vampire, qui n'arrêtai de gémir a chaque toucher. Et il descendit lentement sa mains vers le pantalon de Naruto pour il caresser sa verge tendu qui dépassai un peu de son boxer oranger.

«- Sasu…dit-il entre les murmure de gémissement

-Qu'il y a dit ? Mon ange un grand sourit se dessina sur son visage

-Laisse …moi te mordre …par-par…pitié ! Hurla Naruto »

Sasuke rapprocha son cou vers la cavité tu blond, celui-ci enfonça s'est dent pointu dans la tendre chair de Sasuke, un filet de sang glissa le long de son cou mais un frisson et un désire chez s'était provoquer en pour le brun et a son tour il mordit Naruto mais avec violence il voulais gouter lui aussi a son sang et voulais plus de désire, après cela le brun reprit le dessus et retira le reste des vêtements tu blond et mit en pleine bouche sa verge durci et commença les va et viens rapidement, le petit blond gémissais bougeais, il savais qui allait venir mais au moment ou il voulut jouir Sasuke se stoppa et boucha la sortie avec son pouce il ne voulais pas que le jeune vampire jouisse maintenant, il lécha s'est doigt et mit un première doigt dans son intimité voyant que cela ne lui satisfaisait pas il enfonça un deuxième et en fessant des mouvement écarté avec les doigt pour habitué le blond , d'un coup Naruto eut un fort gémissement, Sasuke venait de toucher son point sensible, il rajouta un dernière doigt et s'amusais a titiller le point sensibles de Naruto qui n'arrêtais t'en demande plus, après avoir habitué il s'enfonça d'un coup dans l'intimité du Kitsune

« -Sasu…j'ai…ma-mal…

Après les plaintes de son amant il s'arrêtant attendant que Naruto s'y habitue.

- Ça va mieux ? »

Naruto si signe a Sasuke qui pouvais continuer, alors il fit des va et vien lentement mais son amant en réclamer toujours plus fort et plus vite, et coup de rein deviens alors violent presque sauvage, et lorsque Sasuke sentie qui allais venir il lâcha la pression qui avait sur la verge de son blond et fit des coup encore plus violent, Naruto jouie en première dans un long gémissement suivit de suite par Sasuke qui lui se déversa en Naruto, après cela Sasuke se retira de son blond et s'allongea a coté de lui, il lui murmura a oreille « je t'aime mon dobe » ils étaient tous les deux transpirant et épuiser mais heureux de partager se sentiment et s'endormie mais pas pour long temps car le Téléphone de Sasuke résonna a nouveau et s'était encore une fois Itachi, quand Sasuke répondis sont grand frère leur hurlais encore au téléphone, oui il devais se dépêcher car il était déjà 19h00 et avais rater la moitié de la fête a un vitesse folle Sasuke utilisa tout les sort qui lui venais en tête pour se nettoyer lui et Naruto et habille.

Il arriva au milieu du bal qui battais a plein rythme et d'un coup tous les regarde se fige sur eux, mais ils ne firent pas attention et tous les deux mains dans la main se dirigea au milieu de la salle et commença à danser sous les regarde ahurie et surprise des autres élèves. Après la Danses la classes élite qui avais gagné le concours de classe du s'éloigner des élève pour diner avec le conseil en compagnie tu directeur de école, tous monde s'assit et la lourde porte derrière eux se referma.

Le directeur prit la parole en première pour annoncer la bienvenu de la reine Tsunade et tu conseille les élève se releva de leur chaise et leur salua avec un grand respect et se rassit sur leur chaise de marbre, puis le diner commença tranquillement mais Gaara envoya un couteau dans la direction de Naruto qui fut intercepter par Sasuke.

« -Mais sa va pas la tête ou quoi ? cria Sasuke mais sur le visage de Gaara se dessina un grand sourie sadique et se leva d'un sous la stupéfaction de tous les invité

-Dit-moi Sasuke pourquoi ta jeune fiancé se travestie d'il en une jeune fille ?

Tous monde était perdu mais Itachi et le conseil de la reine et elle-même se regardais cherchant une issu a ce problème mais Gaara continua dans sa lancé

-Ah ! Je vois qui il y en a qui ne sont pas surprit par ça n'est-ce pas ma reine ? Dans votre regard on dirait que vous êtes perturbée ?

-Cesse immédiatement tes imbécilité tom titre de petit prince de Suna n'a aucun pouvoir ici et tu le sais autant que moi ! Le regarde de Tsunade devient très noir mais le rouquin ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Vous me menacer ? Haha ah…ce n'était tellement pas drôle…Bon ben dit a Naruko te redire sa robe oranger car, c'est un garçon il n'as pas a porté se genre de choses !

La tension monta les inviter se regardais tous essayant de comprend se qui se passai, car Gaara avais réussi a perturbé le diner, des de trahison se fit entendre dans la bouche des filles et pour ceux des garçons un mensonge inutile tous le monde se prépara a l'attaque mais Naruto se leva a son tour et vit valser la table très loin et se dirigea vers Gaara pour lui attraper son col et le soulever

-Oui je suis un mec est c'est pour cela que tu permets de déconner ? Tu devrais agenouille devant ton futur souverain ! Car tu n'es rien autre d'un cafard a mes pied que je pourrai faire disparaitre d la surface de la terre ! Comment ose-tu perturbé un si bon diner avec tes putain de connerie ? Comment-ose tu emmerder mon amant avec tes histoire de merde ?

Sans se rentre compte Naruto avais tout déballé, mais le plus important s'est que les yeux commençais à devenir de couleur rouge sang et sa pupille devient un noir très sombre, Sasuke arriva aussitôt et poussa Gaara pour que Naruto lâche emprise sur lui et Tsunade se précipita sur lui pour lui poser un sceau, tous monde assista a la scène et entendu la déclaration de blond, Sasuke se releva doucement et se mit face au élèves en leur annonçant que il était bel e bien la moitié de Naruto en lui montra la marque dessiner sur son et leur expliqua que le jeune blond était bel et bien le future hérité tu trône car il était le dernière survivant du massacre de vampire.

Après cette accident Naruto se réveilla a hospitalier, il était très épuiser après cet qui venais se passer, Sasuke était a c'est coté en train de dormie, a son tour lui aussi lui murmura « Je t'aime teme » mais Sasuke ne dormais plus et regarde Naruto

« -Peux-tu répéter Dobe ?

« Je t'aime ! Teme !

« Moi aussi je t'aime Dobe ! »

Tous eux rien et s'embrassa tendrement quand d'un coup Naruto se releva tu petit lit de hôpital

« Sasuke je me souviens d'un truck ! On s'est connus quand on était enfant car je sais qu'on jouait souvent ensemble toi et moi !

Des larmes échappe et coula le long des joue de Sasuke, car pour lui c'est magnifique qui se souvenais de lui.

Quelque année plus tard Naruto reprit évidement le trône et regagnai avec sagesse au coter de sa moitié mais aussi de son bras ou plutôt de son amour te toujours Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon One Shot, Si ça vous avez pensé à laisser une review, et même si ce n'est pas le cas une critique constructive sera le bienvenu.


End file.
